Diferente
by Rose-Malfoy94
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy siempre a sabido que Rose Weasley es un tanto diferente a los demás. Es todo eso que la hace diferente, lo que hace que Scorpius se de cuenta de lo única y especial que es su amiga y por que no, que se enamore de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la historia es de mía.

Bueno esta es la introducción a esta historia de algunos capítulos, que a ciencia cierta es un nuevo proyecto que me he propuesto a hacer y espero lo disfruten.

Introducción

Desde pequeño, mis padres me han enseñado que no debo juzgar a ninguna persona, independientemente su origen, su raza, su forma de actuar, sus capacidades y un sinfín más de aspectos. Me han enseñado que por mucho que una persona se parezca a los demás, siempre tendrá características que lo harán único; incluso si se tratara de hermanos o hermanas gemelas, la personalidad es algo tan único e individual para cada ser humano de este planeta, sea muggle o mago.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que mi familia no sea muy bien vista por el resto del mundo mágico, por eventos del pasado. No evito que yo aprendiera esta valiosa lección de mis padres, ya que, créanlo o no, aprendí que si juzgaba a los demás tal como la gran mayoría hacía con mi familia, me estaría convirtiendo prácticamente en uno de ellos.

Claro está que todo esto de ser juzgado y en cierta forma despreciado constantemente por los demás a causa de mi apellido, tuvo que influir un poco en mi forma de ser y actuar. Es así, que al crecer, no me convertí en el chico popular, espontaneo y extrovertido; sino más bien en alguien un tanto tímido, extrovertido solamente con aquellas personas en quien más confiaba y sobre todo en alguien curioso y observador. Fue precisamente estas dos últimas cualidades de mi persona las que me llevaron a acercarme más a esta personita especial, que desde el momento que entro a mi vida, me di cuenta que era alguien sumamente única.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, en el andé pocos minutos de abordar el tren que nos llevaría hasta Hogwarts, la escuela de magia donde nos convertiríamos en amigos. Éramos tan solo unos niños de 11 años sumamente nerviosos por esa nueva aventura que nos esperaba. Ella estaba con sus padres, con su cabello rojo y rizado atado en una coleta, vestía ropa muggle y sostenía de la mano a su papa; pero hubo algo más que llamo mi atención y fue esa gran sonrisa dirigida a todos los que la rodeaban sin excepción y juro que por un momento esa sonrisa también fue dirigida a mí.

Nunca había visto sonreír a alguien así, me refiero, que nunca había visto a alguien que sonriera tanto como esa niña. Esto sin dudarlo llamo mucho mi atención y mi curiosidad por saber qué es lo que la ponía tan feliz, hizo que en ese momento me propusiera mentalmente conocerla y porque no, convertirla en una amiga.

Pero basta de palabras, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? Y ¿Por qué les digo todo esto? Pues verán, mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy y esta es la historia de cómo me enamore de Rose Weasley, la mujer que a mis ojos es diferente a las demás.

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias, quejas o dudas?

Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer este pequeñito relato, que ha decir verdad es la introducción a una historia de algunos capítulos de largo.

No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, pero espero les gustara. Seguiré escribiendo los otros capítulos, pero estoy dispuesta a recibir sugerencias para mejorar.

De antemano, las disculpas si tardo mucho en actualizar, muchas veces la universidad consume mucho mi tiempo (He de decir que esto surgió de un momento en el que ya no quería seguir estudiando pato), pero tratare de actualizar en cuanto pueda.

Saludos xD


	2. Siempre una sonrisa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y solamente la historia es de mía.**

**Siempre una sonrisa**

Fue un 1 de septiembre que la vi por primera vez, para ser específicos el primero de septiembre en el que nuestra educación mágica daría inicio. Éramos apenas unos niños de 11 años muy asustados y entusiasmados por la nueva gran aventura que nos esperaba.

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, Rose vestía una camisa azul marino con detalles de flores en los bordes, un par de zapatillas deportivas, unos jeans y su cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta. Su padre, un hombre alto, robusto y con el mismo cabello rojo que su hija, le sostenía la mano y charlaba con ella.

Lo más curioso en mi opinión era que cuando esa pequeña pelirroja charlaba con su padre y no era su turno de hablar, miraba a su padre con una gran sonrisa. Al principio pensé que era solo dirigida al hombre frente a ella, pero en realidad, dirigía la sonrisa a todos los que la rodeaban. En ese momento, mi curiosidad por esa niña y por su gran sonrisa se hizo más grande y me propuse conocerla y quien sabe, poder hacerme su amigo. Se notaba que era su primer año al igual que el mío, ya que con sonrisa o no, también podía ver ciertos rasgos de nerviosismo.

En ese momento mi padre rompió mi concentración en la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de nosotros, se arrodillo frente a mí y me tomo por los hombros.

_Scorpius, tu madre y yo queremos que sepas que te amamos y que siempre estaremos contigo para lo que necesites, sabemos que eres un niño fuerte y muy inteligente, eres capaz de muchas cosas. Sé que la situación de la familia con el resto del mundo mágico no es muy buena por lo que tu inicio en Hogwarts puede que no sea tan sencillo como para otros niños, pero mantente fuerte, se tú mismo y estamos seguros que encontraras amigos que aprendan a valorarte por lo que eres_ – se puso en pie y tomando mi baúl lo coloco dentro del tren.

Mi vista regreso al punto donde la pelirroja pero se había ido, la busque con la mirada y me di cuenta que se dirigían en nuestra dirección, al parecer iban a reunirse con otra familia que en ese momento llegaba. Al pasar junto a nosotros, los adultos simplemente se dirigieron un asentimiento de cabeza y pasaron de largo; en cambio, la niña me vio y me dirigió una espléndida sonrisa. Por un momento intente regresar la sonrisa pero siendo tan tímido como era, me fue imposible.

La familia con que se reunieron, era nada más y nada menos que la de Harry Potter. Su hijo del medio, un chico de cabello azabache, tez clara y ojos verdes, comenzaba ese año. La pelirroja corrió hasta el, le dio un enorme abrazo y comenzaron a platicar hasta que el padre de Rose la aparto y señalaba en nuestra dirección. No podía entender lo que decían pero la cara de la niña se volvió seria por un momento para segundos después, volver a tener su curiosa sonrisa.

El silbato que anunciaba la última llamada para subir al tren sonaba por todo el lugar, me despedí de mis padres y aborde el tren. Empecé mi búsqueda de un compartimiento vacío en el cual pudiera ir tranquilo, cuando una puerta se abrió; del compartimiento salió la pelirroja que había estado observando, se percató de mi presencia y se dirigió a mí.

_Hola, ¿Buscas un compartimiento? Porque si es así, mi primo y yo encontramos uno y pudieras compartirlo con nosotros si lo deseas_ – En ese instante, estoy seguro que mi cara era una especie de poema, nunca un completo extraño se había dirigido con tanta soltura y sin dejo de resentimiento hacia mi persona.

Simplemente asentí con la cabeza y ella se sonrió. A diferencia de antes, pude notar un ligero destello en sus ojos cafés, que con la distancia no había podido apreciar. Me dirigí al compartimiento que me señalaba, entre y me senté tímidamente.

_Mi nombre es Rose Weasley y este de acá, es mi primo_ – dijo señalando al chico junto a ella.

_Albus Potter_ – el chico me extendió la mano.

_Mmm soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy _– Estreche la mano de Albus y luego la de Rose.

Por unos segundos espere a que los chicos hicieran el intento de irse o echarme cuando dije mi apellido, pero nada pasó. Por el contrario nos sumergimos en una larga conversación de Quiddich, el colegio, las casas en la que quisiéramos estar, entre otras cosas. En todo el transcurso, Scorpius había descubierto que a Rose le encantaba reír, no solo sonreír, y eso a Scorpius le gustaba más. Horas más tarde el tren empezó a disminuir su velocidad y una voz fuera del tren llamaba con voz potente a los de primero.

Rose comenzó a dar saltitos en su puesto y tomando la mano de Albus y la mía, nos llevó hasta fuera del tren y luego hasta la persona que llamaba a los de primero. Soltó nuestras manos y abrazo al hombre sumamente alto frente a nosotros.

_Hagrid ¿Cómo estás?_ – Rose había sonreído otra vez. Scorpius solo los miraba divertido y pensando el cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan risueño

Albus también saludo a Hagrid pero de una forma más calmada. Siguieron al guardabosque hasta unas barcas en el lago que los llevarían al castillo. Una vez en el castillo, todos los alumnos de primero tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros, admiración y sorpresa al ver el imponente castillo frente a ellos.

Entramos por las enormes puertas del castillo y el profesor Longbotton nos dio la bienvenida. En dos filas entramos al gran comedor, siendo observados por todos los alumnos de años superiores. Uno por uno los alumnos pasaron al frente y fueron seleccionados hasta que mi turno llego. Rose debió notar mis nervios porque me apretó la mano, me sonrió y me animo a avanzar al frente. Me senté en el taburete y la profesora McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

_Un Malfoy_ – una voz sonó dentro de mi cabeza – _pero no como el resto de tu familia por lo que veo._

_Soy diferente_ – pensé

_Claro que lo eres, con tus antepasados fue fácil saber en qué casa estarían, pero contigo tienes cualidades de un Slytherin pero creo que sobresalen más otras, así que_… _GRYFFINDOR _– el sombrero había gritado y todo el comedor estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada, era el primer Malfoy en ir a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin.

Tímidamente me levante y mis pasos me llevaron hacia la mesa de los leones. En medio del camino, alguien empezó a aplaudir con mucho ánimo y para mi sorpresa grito mi nombre. Todas las demás personas también comenzaron a aplaudir hasta que me senté y me dieron la bienvenida. Había sido Rose la que había comenzado todo, la mire y allí estaba con sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me levanto los pulgares en forma aprobatoria y se giró a esperar su turno y el de Al. Definitivamente esa chica era especial.

Llego el turno de Al, quien fue a parar a su lado. Una cara de alivio se podía ver en él, su hermano lo recibió con orgullo en la mesa de los leones. Por último, cuando ya casi nadie faltaba, fue el turno de Rose, el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y tardo un tiempo en dar su veredicto. Al final para asombro de todos, el sombrero grito

_RAVENCLAW_ – otro gran silencio en el gran comedor y al igual que ella lo hizo conmigo, fui yo el primero en empezar a aplaudir y darle ánimo.

A pesar de tener un lapso de desconcierto propio, Rose finalmente sonrió y corrió hacia la mesa de las águilas. Inmediatamente fue recibida con gran entusiasmo.

La ceremonia de selección termino y dio paso al gran banquete, el cual fue increíble con toda la cantidad y variedad de comidas en la mesa. Al finalizar, los prefectos de cada casa nos llamaron a los de primero y empezamos a salir en dirección a nuestras salas comunes. Antes de salir, busque a Rose con la mirada y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella sonrió e increíblemente, yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Una vez en mi cama, habiendo escrito una carta a mis padres notificándoles la noticia, mis pensamientos revivieron todo lo vivido ese día. Sin duda había conocido a dos grandes amigos en el tren, que con el tiempo nuestra amistad fue fortaleciéndose y nos volvimos prácticamente inseparables.

La última imagen que recuerdo antes de quedarme dormido, fue la de Rose y su sonrisa, esa que cada día me hace sonreír, esa que cada día me esfuerzo por mantener en su rostro, esa que le dedica a todos las que le rodean pero que cuando la dirige para mí, es como si brillara más; esa que a pesar de todas las malas o buenas circunstancias se empeña en mostrar, esa que llamo mi atención aquel primero de septiembre y que fue la que comenzó todo…

**¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias, quejas o dudas?**

**Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fanfic, espero les gustara. Lamento si existe algún error en el mismo, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo. Por otro lado mis disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar pero con la Universidad no había podido.**

**Si les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia o idea pueden dejar un review o un mensaje, que estaré alegre en recibir.**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer y saludos xD**


End file.
